cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Junkalunka
Junkalunka and his nation came into being on March the first of the year 2007. Soon after he joined the Fifth Column Confederation. By August had become Secretary of Membership, however the position was short-lived and the office was disbanded a month later. He ran for office several times, however he decided to leave the FCC late December and form his own alliance. The Separatist Confederation was to have no less than seven major nations, however due to nations bailing out the alliance never peaked past five members. Due to help and protectorate status he had received he joined the Imperial Assault Alliance. Within a month he was Director of Imperial Communications and during the March elections he became Imperial regent (MoFA). He continues to contribute both domestically and diplomatically to the alliance and is a leading Imperial ideologue. As Imperial Regent he was involved in some notable incidents, including a classified IAA-FCC diplomatic dispute, the acceptance of Starfox101 and other perceived enemies and fugitives of the NPO by the Empire, internal turmoil between several officers during the CIS-FPI War along with external politics of the situation, and a controversial friendship treaty with the now defunct Sons of Muspel. Junkalunka was recognized as one of the more conservative and calculating voices on the Imperial government; likened by some to the fictional Grand Moff Tarkin of Star Wars fame, he was described by close friends as the one who always weighed the political-strategic ramifications of a given situation. Imperial Assault Up until the GATO-1V War Junkalunka had remained fairly invisible on the global stage (with the exception of the CIS-FPI War war), although he was popular within certain alliance circles (i.e. the "IRC clique"). With the onslaught of NPOs declaration of war upon GATO, he and his alliance were suddenly thrust into the world stage. GATO was declared upon by NPO, and IAA was allied to GATO by a historical bond and MDP treaty. During the week preceding the war, Junkalunka and Imperial govt were notified by GATO of NPOs demands and potential casus belli. IAA and other allies confirmed their willingness to defend GATO should war break out. The IAA declared war upon the New Pacific Order 24 hrs after the conflict began, with the Declaration of War] posted by Junkalunka himself. Immediately following multiple alliances declared war upon IAA. Within a week the previous Emperor resigned and Junkalunka became the last reigning Emperor of the Empire on CN. With the disbandment and military defeat of the Empire, Junkalunka was placed on permanent ZI by Emperor Revenge of the Pacifica himself. For the remainder of the summer he lived under constant bombardment and shelling, and offered commentary and insight into world affairs. Some believe that he also was involved in a number of espionage and powerbroking rings, something Junkalunka has neither confirmed nor denied. Despite his pariah status in game, he remained very popular among the so called oppressed nations of CN, and on IRC Out of Character. His nation later deleted after Junkalunka was reported to have died in battle, and is confirmed to have rerolled as at least the following characters: Solidus Snake Solidus Snake emerged for a brief time as an NPO applicant. When questioned, he revealed that he was in fact Junkalunka resurrected . Following this his application was summarily rejected and Solidus Snake was subsequently placed on perma ZI, confirming the status of Eternal Zero Infrastructure. His intentions are still disputed by scholars to this day. Mobius 1 Mobius 1 is by far the most famous of his rerolls, gaining as much recognition as Junkalunka. What began as an attempt to join the alliance FCC anonymously eventually saw him become a key member of the infamous revolutionary organization Vox Populi. One mans troll is another's intellectual, and Mobius 1 became one of the most famous and respected OWF posters of his time, providing an ideological clarity some say is only equaled by Vladimir. His primary work involved reinterpreting Francoism to be a fundamentally revolutionary, liberty based ideology contrary to what the New Pacific Order stood for. Utilizing the title of Francoism for his works, however, earned him some unpopularity amongst some members of Vox, who viewed Francoism as inherently alien to the goals and ideals of the revolution. It was ultimately a clash between neo-moralists like starfox and intellectual-realists like Mobius 1, however the former won out over the latter. With the http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=40541 consolidation of Vox Populi into a traditional alliance, and with treaties being formed with FAN and other alliances, he began to become opposed to what Vox had become and eventually resigned (under pressure, some claim). In his farewell address http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=41491&st=0&p=1082229&#entry1082229 Revolutions are always Verbose, he criticized Vox for leaving what he deemed to be the original goals and ideals of the revolution behind. The future Junkalunka claims to have rerolled and has stated that he will be engaging in the game in a different manner than he previously has (as has been the case with each of his rerolls). =External Links= *Judgment Day *Revolutions are always Verbose *Global Despotism Francoism in Decay *Announcement regarding destruction of the Lady Pacifica statue *The Heart of Vox *The Continuum and Global Despotism *Junkalunka's published videos *Imperial Assault Alliance *IAA DoW on NPO *IAA disbandment *IAA-FPI treaty cancellation *IAA Declaration of Neutrality and clarifications regarding the actions of Kevanovia